


Hot Tub

by shanjedi



Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, This was supposed to be smut but these two got their hearts tangled up in this, fluff!, pure unmitigated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: For the prompt 'Hot Tub'. Because I spent an unholy amount of credits on the 'luxury spa' deco.It's been a long week - month - year - lifetime? Noema just wants a nap.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hot Tub

Shuttling from Odessen to Alderaan is hardly the easiest thing, even with her ship's retrofitted Zakuulan engines. It’s still a four or five hour trip - but frankly, Noema doesn’t want to stay on base more than necessary, and the way the time-zones sync up, she barely loses any actual time. She lands on the Mountain Retreat’s pad, rather than out front of the estate as she usually does, too exhausted to deal with council matters and curious padawans today.

Unlocking the door to the Northern Quarters, she trudges to the bedroom, dropping clothing as she goes before falling face down onto the bed with a huff. She hears Theron push back from his desk and soon the bed dips as he sits beside her, beginning to massage her shoulders. She gets out a muffled “Hey.” Through the pillow her face is buried in, and he rolls her over and scoops her up onto his lap. It’s difficult, considering the fact that she’s a good four inches taller than him and built like a brick shithouse, but he manages, asking “Long day?” As he lifts her and pushes to his feet. She buries her face in his shoulder and groans, not bothering to care about wherever he’s carrying her, though she’s got a good guess. “That bad, huh?” She can hear the bubbling of the hot tub as they enter the room, and sighs as he lowers her into the boiling water and her muscles begin to relax.

“You’re the best, Ther. But you better plan on stripping and getting in here with me.”.


End file.
